pyrefandomcom-20200223-history
The Book of Rites
What is the Book of Rites? Perhaps the greatest text on the Rites and the Downside, the Book of Rites was written by the Eight Scribes as a compilation of knowledge on the subjects, for both the purpose of reading, and use in the Rites. Chapters Foreward - A Formal Welcome Undersigned by the Eight Scribes I: Emperor's Fall - A History of Soliam Murr, the first exile, and the foremost of the Eight Scribes; In the Words of Gol-Golathanian, the Master-General II: Living in Exile - Observations and ruminations on surviving the Downside; In the Words of Jomuer Many-Mane, the Alpha-Chief III: Forsaken Lands - Concerning the races and ethnic groups displaced to and indigenous to the Downside; In the Words of Molten Milithe, the Wild Witch IV: Celestial Landmarks - Pertaining to locales discovered to have Cosmic Significance; In the Words of Lu Sclorian Hundred-Minds, the Scholar V: Greater Titans - Of how the Eight Scribes together defeated various monsters threatening the land; In the Words of Underking Ores, the Sea-Sojourner VI: Rites of Flame - The premise for a competition, which would test the worthy, and return their freedom; In the Words of Soliam Murr, the Last of His Name VII: Nine Triumvirates - About the founding principles of the exile groups who shall forever conduct the Rites; In the Words of Ha'ub the Swallow, the Accursed VIII: On Commonwealth - Principles of a truly free society formed on the basis of this Book; In the Words of Triesta Tithis, the Blessed-Born Afterword - Final thoughts, and an alphabetical index of key terms, people, places, and ideas. 2020-01-09 (2).png|Pages 3-4 // The First Exile 2020-01-09 (3).png|Pages 5-6 // The Last Emperor 2020-01-09 (4).png|Pages 7-8 // The Rope-Caller 2020-01-09 (5).png|Pages 9-10 // The Empire's Collapse 2020-01-09 (6).png|Pages 11-12 // Down the River 2020-01-09 (7).png|Pages 13-14 // The Hunt for Murr 2020-01-09 (9).png|Pages 15-16 // The Demon 2020-01-09 (10).png|Pages 17-18 // The Mercy Shown 2020-01-09 (11).png|Pages 19-20 // The Eight Scribes 2020-01-09 (13).png|Pages 21-22 // The Freedom Pact 2020-01-09 (12).png|Pages 23-24 // The Scribes' Deeds 2020-01-09 (14).png|Pages 25-26 // Living In Exile 2020-01-09 (15).png|Pages 27-28 // Downside Travels 2020-01-09 (16).png|Pages 29-30 // Downside Climate 2020-01-09 (17).png|Pages 31-32 // Downside Dining 2020-01-09 (18).png|Pages 33-34 // Downside Diseases 2020-01-09 (19).png|Pages 35-36 // Foraged Findings 2020-01-09 (20).png|Pages 37-38 // Slugmarkets 2020-01-09 (21).png|Pages 39-40 // Indigenous Imps 2020-01-09 (22).png|Pages 41-42 // Downside Talismans 2020-01-09 (23).png|Pages 43-44 // Forsaken Lands 2020-01-09 (24).png|Pages 45-46 // Downside Prairie 2020-01-09 (25).png|Pages 47-48 // Jomuer Valley 2020-01-09 (26).png|Pages 49-50 // Flagging Hands 2020-01-09 (27).png|Pages 51-52 // Sea of Solis 2020-01-09 (28).png|Pages 53-54 // Deathless Tempest 2020-01-09 (29).png|Pages 55-56 // Black Basin 2020-01-09 (30).png|Pages 57-58 // Mount Alodiel 2020-01-09 (31).png|Pages 59-60 // Celestial Landmarks 2020-01-09 (32).png|Pages 61-62 // The Ridge of Gol 2020-01-09 (33).png|Pages 63-64 // The Spring of Jomuer 2020-01-09 (34).png|Pages 65-66 // The Cairn of Ha'ub 2020-01-09 (35).png|Pages 67-68 // The Pit of Milithe 2020-01-09 (36).png|Pages 69-70 // The Hulk of Ores 2020-01-09 (37).png|Pages 71-72 // The Isle of Khaylmer 2020-01-09 (38).png|Pages 73-74 // The Nest of Triesta 2020-01-09 (39).png|Pages 75-76 // The Glade of Lu 2020-01-09 (40).png|Pages 77-78 // The Fall of Soliam 2020-01-09 (42).png|Pages 79-80 // The Book of Rites 2020-01-09 (43).png|Pages 81-82 // The Greater Titans 2020-01-09 (44).png|Pages 83-84 // Endriga the Widow 2020-01-09 (45).png|Pages 85-86 // Sung-Gries 2020-01-09 (46).png|Pages 87-88 // Bialanthius 2020-01-09 (47).png|Pages 89-90 // Dolnis the Locket 2020-01-09 (48).png|Pages 91-92 // Limbless Arizech 2020-01-09 (49).png|Pages 93-94 // Lord Gandroth 2020-01-09 (50).png|Pages 95-96 // Unfathomed Plurnes 2020-01-09 (51).png|Pages 97-98 // Time-Singer Harn 2020-01-09 (52).png|Pages 99-100 // Y***** Astral-Born 2020-01-09 (53).png|Pages 101-102 // Xilvias Horse-Headed 2020-01-09 (54).png|Pages 103-104 // The Tattered Mantle 2020-01-09 (55).png|Pages 105-106 // Shax Six Shoulders 2020-01-09 (56).png|Pages 107-108 // Rites of Flame 2020-01-09 (57).png|Pages 109-110 // Essential Structure 2020-01-09 (58).png|Pages 111-112 // Searching the Stars 2020-01-09 (59).png|Pages 113-114 // Before Each Rite 2020-01-09 (60).png|Pages 115-116 // Law of Three 2020-01-09 (61).png|Pages 117-118 // The Burning Pyre 2020-01-09 (62).png|Pages 119-120 // The Aura 2020-01-09 (63).png|Pages 121-122 // The Celestial Orb 2020-01-09 (64).png|Pages 123-124 // The Path 2020-01-09 (65).png|Pages 125-126 // Liberation 2020-01-09 (66).png|Pages 127-128 // Nine Triumvirates 2020-01-09 (67).png|Pages 129-130 // The Accusers 2020-01-09 (68).png|Pages 131-132 // The Fate 2020-01-09 (69).png|Pages 133-134 // The Dissidents 2020-01-09 (70).png|Pages 135-136 // The Withdrawn 2020-01-09 (71).png|Pages 137-138 // The Pyrehearts 2020-01-09 (72).png|Pages 139-140 // The Essence 2020-01-09 (73).png|Pages 141-142 // The Chastity 2020-01-09 (74).png|Pages 143-144 // The Tempers 2020-01-09 (75).png|Pages 145-146 // The Nightwings 2020-01-09 (76).png|Pages 147-148 // The Beyonders 2020-01-09 (77).png|Pages 149-150 // On Commonwealth 2020-01-09 (78).png|Paged 151-152 // On Mercy 2020-01-09 (79).png|Pages 153-154 // On Kinship 2020-01-09 (80).png|Pages 155-156 // On Worth 2020-01-09 (81).png|Pages 157-158 // On History 2020-01-09 (82).png|Pages 159-160 // On Legacy 2020-01-09 (83).png|Pages 161-162 // Afterword 2020-01-09 (84).png|Pages 163-164 // Rites Terms 2020-01-09 (85).png|Pages 165-166 // Rites Terms, Cont. 2020-01-09 (86).png|Pages 167-168 // Eight Scribes 2020-01-09 (87).png|Pages 169-170 // Triumvirates 2020-01-09 (88).png|Pages 171-172 // Denizens of Sahr 2020-01-09 (89).png|Pages 173-174 // Downside Regions 2020-01-09 (90).png|Pages 175-176 // Celestial Landmarks 2020-01-09 (91).png|Pages 177-178 // Greater Titans 2020-01-09 (92).png|Pages 179-180 // Olden Stars (Last Pages) Category:Content